JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusade against Honnouji Academy
by RainbowMelon Kira1999
Summary: Based on the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven game, Jotaro after defeating DIO finds himself being flung with the rest of the Stardust Crusaders to an alternate universe where your source of power is clothing! How will the Stardust Crusaders cope with this? Will they be able to Stand Proud in this new, fabulous, MANLY, BIZARRE adventure? Read as Stands and uniforms collide!
1. Lazy Afternoon in Honno City

**Disclaimer:** I do not own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kill la Kill. All rights go to Hiriko Araki (Author of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), David Productions (Animation studio), Shonen Jump (Manga), Hiroyuki Imaishi (Director of Kill la Kill), Kazuki Nakashima (Author of Kill la Kill) and Trigger Studios (Animation studio and producer).

 **Chapter 1: A lazy afternoon in Honnouji City**

It was, as the name of this chapter suggests, just another boring day in the militaristic style school. This particular schools was known as **Honnouji Academy** , a school run like a hierarchy.

The system was quite simple and straightforward. Students attending this school were classified into different ranks or "star ratings". At the top of this pyramid was a young but bold, controlling, charismatic woman leader. Her name was **Satsuki Kiryuin** , the daughter of **Ragyo Kiryuin** who was a member of the school board as well as CEO of the **REVOCS** company, a huge, leading business in the stock market exchange well famed for the selling of clothes. Satsuki using her status as the daughter of Ragyo, controlled the school with an iron fist. Moving on, below Satsuki Kiryuin were her 4 henchmen, the **Elite 4**.

 **Ira Gamagori** , Head of the Disciplinary Committee (Big, tough dude who likes punishing students)

 **Houka Inumuta** , Head of the Information and Strategy Committee (Antisocial nerd)

 **Uzu Sanageyama** , regulates Athletic clubs (Blind swordsman who looks like a ninja turtle)

 **Nonon Jakuzure** , regulates Non-Athletic clubs (Annoying girl who loves music e.g. EARAPE BAND MUSIC)

These four henchmen have the rank of **3 Stars**. After the Elite 4 are the **2 Star** Students, students who are leaders of their own small clubs such as **Takaharu Fukuroda** , a leader of the Boxing club. Another is **Omiko Hakodate** , leader of the Tennis club. Following 2 Star students are the **1 Star** students who (In my opinion) are the Stormtroopers of Honnouji Academy, blindly following whatever orders are given to them. Finally we've come down to the **No-Star** students, who dwell at the bottom of the pyramid of Honnouji Academy. These "No-Star students" are students who have no worth or value to the school. (Yeah it's a hard-knock life for these students)

Ok so back to the story!

 **Ryuko** (the main edgy character of Kill la Kill) and **Mako** (Her best friend/Speedwagon), were walking home after another boring day at Honnouji Academy.

"I can't wait until we get home! For those world famous crochets Mom makes!", Mako said with excitement.

"Yeah me too.", Ryuko replied with a smile as they walked passed by a bunch of hobos, who seemed to be staring at them creepily. Ryuko just ignored this and found that she would rather pay attention to her best friend's ranting than a bunch of hobos who had taken an interest to her and Mako.

Thus spoke **Senketsu** , the sentient, kinky looking sailor uniform that was currently being worn by Ryuko.

"Hey Ryuko."

"Yeah?".

"I've noticed something rather troubling and concerning.", Senketsu said.

"Is it those Hobos from earlier looking at us creepily that concerns you?", Ryuko asked. She did notice that there was something rather strange about the way that the hobos had stared at her and Mako. She had just put it off as those men perving on the two of them.

"No it's not that.", Senketsu answered.

"What is it then?", Ryuko asked Senketsu.

"It's just that it's been bugging me for a while now...I tried to ignore it but now I feel the urge to actually tell you….", Senketsu told her.

"What? Just tell me already goddammit!", Ryuko yelled at Senketsu, ignoring the weird looks she got from people who walked passed the pair.

"You've put on weight.", Senketsu said plainly.

Hearing this Ryuko blushed in embarrassment and confusement . She had actually expected to hear something very serious and important but what she had just heard was the complete opposite.

"What do you mean I've put on weight?!", Ryuko asked angrily and embarrassed.

"Oh! Did Senketsu tell you that you had put on weight?", Mako butted in.

Mako then did her signature pose (You know which one) and went on to talk rapidly about how Ryuko needs to stop eating so that she doesn't end up getting all fat and that if she got fat, she would somehow die from blood loss. After her little spotlight moment, Mako fainted. Ryuko panicked.

"Hey Mako! Mako!", Ryuko called out to Mako as she shook Mako's body. She was worried about her best friend's health.

"Come on Mako! Just wake up already!", Ryuko continued as she kept shaking Mako's body violently as an attempt to wake her up. Ryuko then remembered to check Mako's pulse and breathing. She put her two fingers on Mako's wrist and felt around for her pulse. It took a while and Ryuko got desperate. Finally she found the pulse, although it was faint and hard to feel. Ryuko gave a huge sigh of relief knowing that her bat-shit crazy, brown haired friend was still alive. She then turned her ear to where Mako's mouth was. She felt the hot, warm air on her ear. This also relieved Ryuko greatly.

"She doesn't look too well.", Senketsu told Ryuko.

"Yeah I know.", Ryuko replied.

"We need to get her home. Her father, Mr **Mankanshoku** is a doctor and could help her.", Senketsu told Ryuko.

Ryuko nodded her head. All she could think of now was getting Mako home and safely.

"Just what could have caused her to faint?", Ryuko thought to herself. After all, Mako had fainted on the spot with no warning beforehand. As Ryuko thought about this while running home with Mako in her arms, she failed to notice the menacing silhouette of a buff man in one of the dark alleyways she had passed. Senketsu noticed it but said nothing as getting Mako home was top priority.

Meanwhile in the dark alleyway…..

This young, buff man was puffing. He took a while to rest a little bit but then stood up, tipping his hat downwards and covering his eyes.

"Yare Yare daze…"...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Heaven is over or is it?

**Chapter 2: Heaven is over...or is it?**

As Ryuko ran home as fast as she could, carrying Mako in her arms. As she ran past all these alleyways, one dark alleyway in particular had a certain menacing aura to it. In this alleyway there was purple light. It shone for about 5 seconds and then subsided to reveal a very buff, young teenager. He wore a modified japanese school uniform with a thicc gold chain hanging from the collar, black pants which cost 200,000 yen (xD) and a brown tank top underneath the uniform. He also wore a black hat which was torn at the back, in which this effect made it seem as if the hat was fused with his black hair.

"Yare Yare daze…", he said.

This buff delinquent that had just appeared in the alleyway was **Jotaro Kujo** (Third protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure).

"Dammit….and I thought it was all over for him…", Jotaro thought.

" **DIO**.".

 **Minutes earlier…**

"Hnnggg!", cried Jotaro in pain and agony as he had just taken a punch to the gut or rather, through the gut. He had received it from DIO's stand, **The World: Over Heaven**.

"Hahahaha! This is the end! For you Jotaro Kujo and for the wretched **Joestar** bloodline that has littered my path and kept me from reaching my destiny!", DIO yelled in laughter, evilly. DIO had just absorbed the **Holy Corpse parts** and the souls of everyone including members of the Joestar family, their allies and their enemies making him the most powerful he could ever be.

He turned his back to Jotaro and took a few steps forward, monologuing about how he has finally conquered the greatest and most annoying obstacle in his path to true power, dominance over not only the world or the universe but all dimensions. After he finished, he expected to hear the sound of Jotaro's dead body dropping to the ground with a hard thud, signaling the end of one of his greatest adversaries. But what he heard was different. It was something that sounded very familiar. DIO then turned around only to find that instead of a dead body, Jotaro was standing there, clutching his wound. The wound which was basically a hole, disappeared in a familiar purple light. The light then faded and where there was supposed to be a mortal wound, there was nothing. Then it struck DIO.

"W-What!? WHAT!?", DIO yelled in utter surprise.

Jotaro said nothing…

"No...no way...That's impossible!", DIO said.

"You pissed me off, DIO. And so now you're going to get what's coming to you.", Jotaro said menacingly.

" This is Over Heaven… No…..It can't be... **The World** and **Star Platinum** are the same type of stand?! Does that mean by evolving **The World** to its current state, **The World: Over Heaven** , I've inadvertently caused the growth of **Star Platinum** as well!?", DIO thought to himself.

"Nnnnghh...This descendant of the Joestars, has proven to be the most troublesome of that bloodline.", DIO said under his breath.

"But how Dad?", asked Jolyne, Jotaro's bizarrely future daughter who was all confused. She walked over to Jotaro's side.

"How did you do that?", she asked again.

"It doesn't matter Jolyne. Just pull out your stand and get ready.", Jotaro told her.

"Right! **STONE FREE**!", Jolyne yelled, summoning her stand as she got ready to fight DIO.

" **STAR PLATINUM**!", yelled Jotaro as he called out his stand, ready to pummel DIO some more as well.

"Fine then. Let's end this once and for all.", said DIO as he too called out his powered up stand.

 **End of flashback…**

"Shit. That asshole.", Jotaro said.

"Who knew he would pull a desperate move like that?"...

 **Minutes earlier, after the fight…**

"But wait! You only just unlocked **Over Heaven's** powers!", DIO said to Jotaro.

"You have no idea how to use it to its full potential, while on the other hand I, DIO know and has mastered using it's full powers.", DIO said out loud mockingly.

"Hahahahahaha!", DIO laughed as he rushed towards Jotaro, having **The World** kick and break Jotaro's legs.

"NNNGGH!", Jotaro cried in pain because his legs were literally bent backwards.

" **Stone Free**!", Jolyne yelled as she rushed towards DIO, trying to attack him. DIO simply smirked as he dodged her punches and then counterattacked, punching her and sending her flying. She screamed and disappeared in a purple light.

"Jolyne!", cried Jotaro as he watched his daughter disappear.

"Ha! One left!", DIO said as his stand absorbed Jolyne's soul.

"Unbelievable. Never for one moment did I think that you would be able to intervene in my reality...But by its very nature, there can only ever be one reality…", said DIO.

"And the reality that I, DIO, create...is more than enough!".

"Gnghh.", Jotaro grunted.

"Hehehehe...you Joestars have my gratitude. Because now that I've contained your souls, my Stand will rise to greater heights!", DIO told Jotaro.

"The Joestar bloodline...It was always a such a nuisance, like piles of dog shit strewn over my path of destiny. But at last, at the very end...it turns out the Joestars were always destined to serve me!".

"HAHAHAHAHA!", DIO laughed once more.

"You...Bastard!", Jotaro growled.

"Now then, Jotaro. The last of the Joestar family...I'm going to finish you off personally.", DIO told Jotaro as he walked towards Jotaro, laughing under his breath evilly.

"All I have to do is to blow your head off, and the bloodline of my vile nemesis will disappear forever!".

"Joestars…", Jotaro thought to himself.

"NOW DIIIEEE! JOTARO!", yelled DIO as he pulled back his arm, clenched his fist and then threw his punch. As DIO threw the punch, Jotaro then remembered, what **Funny Valentine** had told their group. He remembered how Valentine told them, "If two of the same objects but are from different timelines, are close to each other, then they will attract and negate each other and explode.". Remembering this, Jotaro quickly pulled out the bracelet that belonged to the main world's DIO (Part 3), and held it up to DIO's fist. DIO's fist collided with the bracelet that Jotaro held up and broke it. The pieces from the broken bracelet flew onto DIO's arm and then exploded, damaging his arm greatly.

"Gwahh!W-What?! What is this!?", DIO demanded in confusion and pain as he was unable to use his arm at all. Before he DIO could continue, Jotaro summoned **Star Platinum** and had him punch DIO's other arm while holding the other bracelet.

"ORA!"

DIO tried to block the punch with his other arm but when the bracelet made contact with his hand, it too exploded, rendering his other arm useless as well.

"Gwahhh!", DIO cried in pain again.

"You...You maggot!J-Just what are you doing!?".

While DIO was distracted, Jotaro took the time to heal or rather "overwrite" the injuries that **The World** had inflicted on his legs.

"So it's true. It looks like your ability activates whenever your fists hit something.", Jotaro said to DIO.

"But with your arms like that, it seems you won't be overwriting any realities any time soon.", he continued.

"Not until they heal of course. How many seconds will it take to heal? Once it does, I'm smashing Star Platinum right into you!", said Jotaro as he brought out **Star Platinum: The World** , surrounded by the familiar but powerful, golden stand energy. (STANDO POWAA)

It was as if history had chosen to repeat itself. Jotaro already knew what was to happen next. But what he didn't know...was that DIO also knew what was going to happen.

"MUDAA!", DIO yelled, spraying blood into Jotaro's eyes, blinding Jotaro.

"Yes! I win! NOW DIIEE!", yelled DIO, who tried to kick and blow Jotaro's head off.

"ORA!", Jotaro yelled in determination as he punched blindly as hard as he could, expecting to hit and destroy DIO.

But his fist made contact with nothing. It had missed. Jotaro jumped back as far as he could to make sure he had no imminent danger of being killed by DIO. He quickly wiped the blood off his eyes and looked to around finding no signs of DIO. Jotaro jumped high into the air and using **Star Platinum's** enhanced vision he spotted DIO crouched behind the rock platforms. Jotaro then flew over to where DIO was.

DIO was lucky. He had learnt from his mistake in the past. If he had really tried to move in for the kill, he surely would have been defeated. Instead he'd chosen to retreat to behind the rock platforms to take some time to heal his arms.

"That little shit...I had no idea he knew about something like that. How did he know? Was it something that pest, Valentine told their little group?", DIO asked himself. He then looked to the sky to see Jotaro, who had spotted him. He was then approached by Jotaro.

"Give it up.", Jotaro told DIO.

"Just stop running away like the coward you are and prove to me that you're a man, by accepting your fate.".

Hearing this made DIO scowl. But then that scowl turned into a smirk.

"Heh...hehe...hehehehehehe! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Prove to you that I'm a man? Accept my fate? You dumbass! That stuff is as compelling as rat shit in a bathroom...", said DIO.

"You forget, Jotaro. I am not just some weak and puny, mortal man! In becoming a vampire, I rejected my humanity! In becoming God, I rejected my weakness! And now I'll reject this so called fate of yours. YES! I REJECT MY FATE, JOJOOO!", DIO screamed as he used the remaining power he had to overwrite everything, dispersing the souls of everyone back into their bodies and flinging Jotaro along with everyone else into various dimensions he had discovered before.

"At last I am finished. But this is not the end. Not for me and not for you, Joestars. I will return, more powerful than ever. And when I do, I will finally take what is rightfully mine."...

 **End of flashback.**

"That asshole. Getting all desperate in the end when his time should have come.", Jotaro thought.

He looked around, scanning his surroundings.

"Just where the hell did he fling me and the others off to?".

He looked around again, trying to look for a clue that would tell him of his whereabouts but found nothing but old, depressing looking houses or rather, shacks.

Jotaro then decided instead of just sitting there on his ass looking stupid, he should get up and explore and investigate the place.

"Yare Yare daze…", he sighed as he walked out of the dark alleyway…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. F-Forty Five degrees!

**Chapter 3: F-Forty Five degrees!?**

After 5 minutes of running, Ryuko finally made it to the Mankanshoku household. Along the way she had run into Mako's little brother, **Mataro** who has surprised to see Mako unconscious in Ryuko's arms.

"R-Ryuko!? W-Why's Mako unconscious?!", he asked, panicked.

"There's no time to talk right now, Mataro! We need to get Mako home to your dad!", Ryuko told Mataro.

"Right!", Mataro nodded in determination to save his sister. Sure she was annoying, but he still loved her and she loved him back. He was determined not to lose her a second time…

"Mataro! Go on ahead to the house and I'll meet you there. I want you to get the before me so that you can tell your mom and dad to prepare for Mako. Can you do that?", Ryuko asked of Mataro.

"Yes! But...are you sure? Are you sure you'll get there in time?", Mataro asked anxiously.

"Don't worry Mataro! I will.", Ryuko assured him.

"Just hurry on to the house already!".

"Ok!", Mataro answered as he nodded his head in determination. He started sprinting, putting more of his energy into his legs to run as fast as he could.

Ryuko was a little surprised by the anxiety and determination that Mako's little brother showed. She wasn't really expecting that kind of response from him. Actually she was expecting a smug, lazy approach and a snarky comment to go along with that too. But then she remembered again. How Mataro had lost Mako once. And how his reaction was what she was expecting now. But really she had remembered it to have changed as soon as the realization that Mako may never come back, hit him. Ryuko thought back to the time when Mako had been kidnapped by these life-fiber monsters that had taken control of Honnouji Academy. Ryuko was so consumed in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she had already arrived at her destination.

"HEY RYUKO! Hurry up and bring her inside already!", Mataro had shouted, which brought Ryuko back to her senses. Mataro was standing in the doorway with the door open, which allowed Ryuko to see Mr and Mrs Mankanshoku frantically preparing the bed for Mako to lie in.

Ryuko then went inside, carrying Mako with her. She then walked over to the bed and placed Mako gently onto it. Shortly after placing Mako on the bed, Mr and Mrs Mankanshoku walked into the room. Mrs Mankanshoku was holding a bowl of water and a small towel and placed the bowl of water next to the bed. Mr Mankanshoku then walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Mako's head, feeling how hot it was. Much to his surprise, her forehead and neck were very hot.

"It seems that Mako has been struck by high fever. But still, I can't thank you enough for bringing her here.", **Barazo (Mr Mankanshoku)** told Ryuko.

"It's nothing.", Ryuko replied.

"It's nothing? Why, you saved my sweet little Mako!", **Sukuyo (Mrs Mankanshoku)** said to Ryuko.

"Really, it's nothing. I would have done this anytime and anywhere.", Ryuko told Sukuyo.

"And besides you still have Mataro to thank for helping you prepare before I got here.".

"Yeah, I really had no idea! I had thought that this was another one of Mataro's little pranks and so I didn't believe him at first. But then he looked me in the eye and told me that he was telling the truth. I saw it in his face that he was telling the truth. So thank you Mataro as well for being honest for once.", said Barazo.

Mataro blushed a little

"Aww, It's nothing! After all, Mako is safe now and that's all that matters.", Mataro said with pride, boosting his ego.

After hearing this, Senketsu burst into tears.

"Wahhh!", he cried. Of course no one except Ryuko could hear him.

"Aww, stop crying you big baby!", Ryuko told Senketsu.

"I'm sorry I just can't! After all I know I'm repeating myself but you are so lucky to have a family like this. A family which loves and takes care of each other.", said Senketsu.

"Yeah, I know.", Ryuko replied. She then thought to herself, "I just wish it could have been like this with Dad and whoever my mom was...". Her thoughts were then interrupted by Bazaro speaking.

"So it seems Mako has caught a high fever. But never in my life had I seen such thing!".

"Huh? Why?", Mataro asked.

"Because I had just checked her temperature with the thermometer and the heat is off the scales!", Bazaro explained.

"Off the scales? Show me!", Ryuko said as she shuffled around Bazaro looking at the temperature on the thermometer. It was 40℃ and Mako was sweating and breathing heavily.

"F-FORTY!?", she exclaimed in great surprise. She hadn't bothered to learn that much from the various schools she had transferred to, but even she definitely knew that 40℃ was way higher than the average human body temperature (37℃).

"W-Wait! Where's Mrs Mankanshoku?", Ryuko asked noticing that Sukuyo was no longer in the room.

"She went out to buy some ice packs, as soon as she saw the temperature.", Bazaro answered.

"What?! And you just let her leave without me?", Mataro asked his father intently.

"Don't worry, Mataro. You've already done enough. Besides your Mom be here really so-", Bazaro said and was interrupted by the door opening.

"I'm back!", Sukuyo declared while holding a plastic bag.

"Wow! That was fast! Thank goodness you got here.", Ryuko told Sukuyo.

"AHH! Her temperature! It's rising!", cried Mataro in shock (Imagine it sounding like Smol Boi, Koichi's voice but different).

"Really?! What is it now?", Bazaro asked Mataro.

"I-It's forty two!", Mataro stammered.

"FORTY TWO!? Quick Sukuyo, pass me the ice packs!", Bazaro told Sukuyo who responded by nodding her head and passing two ice packs.

"HURRY! IT'S STILL RISING!", Mataro panicked.

Bazaro quickly placed two ice packs on Mako's body, one on her stomach and the other one on her forehead. He then checked the thermometer. It was now hovering between 44 and 45℃. But much to everyone's relief, it dropped to 39℃. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief after seeing this, knowing that Mako was safe for now. Even though her temperature wasn't 37℃, Ryuko knew that because of Mako's exposure to Goku Uniforms and their Life Fibers, Mako had been strengthened and so her immunity and resistance to such things were higher than an average human's.

"That was too close. If we had taken any longer than that, then Mako may have really died on us!", said Bazaro.

"This can't go on any longer. We need to take her to a real Hospital", he con

"What do you mean?", Ryuko asked.

"Well I thought you would have noticed by now but this fever Mako has is no ordinary fever.", Bazaro said to Ryuko.

"Yeah I definitely noticed alright.", she answered.

"This is just bizarre! One minute you're walking next to Mako who's all fine from what you've told me, and then the next minute she's fainted and has a very high fever! She's extremely lucky to have survived this, because any normal human being should have died by now from such an illness.", Bazaro told Ryuko.

"Well that's Mako for you. I can guarantee you she'll get through this. She's strong...", Ryuko assured Bazaro and in turn, Sukuyo and Mataro who were listening as well…

* * *

"Just what the hell is this place?", Jotaro asked himself as he walked around the town, looking at the endless rows of depressing looking shacks. He was then interrupted by a bunch of young looking students who oddly enough, all looked the same. They all wore the same uniform which was a grey turtleneck with matching grey pants and black star printed on their chests. They also all had the same coloured bowl-cuts. The similarity in appearance gave Jotaro a 'Nazi' sort of vibe.

"Hey you!", one of the students called out to Jotaro.

"Yeah? What the hell do you want?", Jotaro replied, his face being stoic.

"You shouldn't be out here! It's dangerous to be out here alone at this time of the day!".

"So? I don't give a shit. I can take care of myself quite well, so get lost.", Jotaro said to them menacingly.

This wasn't what the student were expecting. They expected the "No-star" to suddenly flee back to their home as soon as they were spoken to. But this No-star actually had the audacity to not only talk back, but even tell them to get lost!

"Get lost? How dare you! We are superior to your kind, you dunce!", said the tallest student.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get lost. You're wasting my time and patience.", Jotaro said calmly, covering his eyes with his hat. (For dramatic, serious effect)

"That's it! He's getting on my nerves! LET'S GET HIM!", the shortest student shouted.

The group then jumped and rushed at Jotaro. Jotaro didn't think he would need to use and expose his stand, in case any stand users were watching, and so he put up his hands in a stance. He blocked the first punch thrown by one of the students, and then dodged a second one thrown by another student only to be kicked and sent flying into a garbage can behind him. The students stopped and took the time to laugh at this.

"Hahahahaha! Did you see that? He got yeeted into the garbage behind him!".

"Yeah, he even got some trash on his disgusting uniform!".

"I'd say it suits him.".

"It's like trash on trash!".

"Hahahahahaha! Nice one!".

"It's what he deserves for thinking he had the balls to stand up to us, just like that disgraceful slut Ryuko Matoi.".

Hearing all these insults and roasts continually drained Jotaro's patience until he seemed to have no more left. Finally he had enough. Jotaro then stood up wiping away the trash and gunk from his uniform.

"You already annoyed me by ruining my uniform...but you just had to go ahead and insult me and my uniform.", Jotaro said in a pissed off tone. The students noticed he seemed even more menacing than he already was before and this sent chills up their spines. They gulped nervously.

"S-So what? What are you going to do?", the youngest one asked in mockingly manner although he was quite nervous and was sweating a little.

"I was planning to hold back on you guys until now. So when you wake up in the hospital, just remember I gave you a chance.". Jotaro told them.

Jotaro then summoned Star Platinum. As soon as he summoned it, the students' started sweating.

"W-What the hell is that?!", one of them stammered.

"Wait...you can see it?", Jotaro asked all confused.

"Well….yeah? Why?", another one asked.

"Are you a stand user?!", Jotaro demanded. This confused the students.

"A stand user?...What's that?", they all asked in unison.

"Don't play dumb with me! If you're Stand Users then pull out your Stands!", Jotaro told them. This only confused them more, even annoying some of them.

"Guys this probably just some hologram projection he's using to trick us, just like what happened during the **Tri-City schools raid**. He's just trying to scare us away! Don't fall for it!".

"Well if that's the case then what's the worst he could do? C'MON, LET'S BEAT HIM TO A PULP!".

"Well too bad…", Jotaro said under his breath. He actually felt a little sorry for them as they didn't know what they were getting into. Oh well!

" **ORA!** ", Star Platinum yelled as he punched one of them in face and sent them flying into a wall. Seeing this happen terrified the rest of the students. One of them in the back had already started walking backwards slowly. They all then fell back onto their knees

"P-Please, forgive us! We didn't really mean any harm to you! We just wanted to try and teach you a lesson, that's all! Please don't hurt us!", they all said in unison as they sat on their knees, begging for Jotaro's mercy. Of course Jotaro had already experienced this plenty of times in the past, too many in fact. He did feel a little sorry for these students as they had no chance against his Stand. But really they needed to be taught a lesson.

"Yare Yare daze... you scum are all just the same, aren't you?. Well it's about time I taught you a lesson in not messing with me. Especially when you mess with my uniform and my 200,000 yen pants."

As if this wasn't already enough to make the students shit their pants, Star Platinum hovered over to where they were. He loomed over them, like a tsunami about crash on to the land and sweep through, destroying everything in its path. The students cowered in fear, but once Star Platinum smiled, they all knew it was over…

They waited, with their eyes shut hoping not see anything while they died to a huge, purple, muscly man. But after waiting a while, they felt nothing. They slowly opened their eyes, one after the other only to find that Jotaro was walking away with his back to them. All of them gave out a sigh of relief knowing that they weren't in trouble anymore. But that didn't mean they weren't curious as to see why the No-Star didn't kick their asses and end them.

"H-hey...w-why didn't you beat us up?...", one of them asked Jotaro as he walked away. Jotaro then stopped and paused for a moment before turning around, facing them.

"Because you're not worth my time.", Jotaro said before turning his back to them once more and walking away with his uniform tailing out behind him like a cape. The students were no longer in danger but still felt quite cautious now even though the No-Star had already left the scene. Seeing the No-Star just leave them had made most of the students mad, because it quite humiliating seeing as how they were literally begging for their lives minutes earlier. But one student in particular seemed to rather admire this No-Star for some reason. It felt quite unusual for him as he was just a One-Star who would just follow orders blindly and live a mediocre life with his family. This feeling was one that made him want to be just like the man who was able to stand proud in their faces and even turn the tables on them. The student stared in awe as the No-Star walked away coolly and dramatically.

After leaving those idiots, Jotaro had even more questions now.

"What the hell was up with those students' power? I actually felt like I was having a difficult time with them without the help of my stand. If I hadn't pulled out Star Platinum and sent that punk flying, then they probably would've actually overwhelmed me.", Jotaro thought to himself while breaking a sweat.

"Those couldn't have been normal people. Their strength, speed and reflexes managed to catch me off guard. But what really makes this strange is the fact that they could see my stand. How in the world were they able to see Star Platinum? Initially I had thought they were stand users and that they were hiding it but really, no stand user would have tried that hard just to hide their power. Not even that man named **Kira Yoshikage** according to what I've heard from **Josuke**. Instead they just completely cowered in fear. And to think I actually held back on them and gave them mercy. It seems I still did have some patience left in me. They sure are lucky as hell that I wasn't like Josuke, who'd probably kill them if they insulted his hair.", Jotaro continued to ponder.

"Yare yare daze. This is all just getting weirder and more bizarre every minute."...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED. Sorry this chapter took a while to write and makes it even more disappointing is that it's only the THIRD DAMN CHAPTER. I noticed that his Fanfic is actually getting some attention, way more than I thought it would and it actually surprises me. What should I expect when this is the only F***ing JoJo x KLK fanfic. Also when I was reading some of the reviews, I came across one that seemed to really stand out from the rest , "IMO" (Sorry if I didn't make myself clear xD). It helped me consider rewriting the previous chapters but I decided that I'm only gonna do that when I finish writing Chapter 5 or finish writing Chapter 10. I'll think about as I write more chapters. Anyway that's all and thank you for reading this crap Fanfic that I made out of boredom and that I'm only continuing because I feel like I'm letting down people that actually manage to get hooked on it.**


End file.
